Batman CAN'T Fly!
by TheDisneyOutsider
Summary: Dean tried to warn Sammy that Batman simply can not fly! He should have listened! Wee!chesters


**A/N: I've wanted to write this since I first watched #THINMAN and I finally got around to it! Hope you enjoy and please leave a review if you have the time! :)**

Dean was bored. He didn't say it often; there was usually SOMETHING to do, whether it was helping Sam with his homework, or one of the countless chores his dad had left them that week. Today though, there was really NOTHING to do.

John was away for the next week and a half, a lead on Mary's killer had led him back down to Kansas and he had thought it wise to leave the boys with Bobby instead of hauling them along too. They were at that age where after ten minutes in the car John was ready to tear his hair out and he had already spent nearly half a summer hauling the boys from one end of the country to the other. No, there was no way he would have lasted another five minutes, let alone over five hours in the car with them without physically damaging one of his offspring in the meantime.

The boys didn't mind staying with their Uncle Bobby; in fact, they usually preferred it to tagging along with their Dad on another long boring car ride. Bobby was fun, and usually he would be out with the boys, teaching them how to fix a car, or throwing the ball around with them. However, on days like today Bobby's attention was needed elsewhere, on the countless phone calls and reports that had been drowning his desk and phone lines for days. He had been wary of stepping out to the library for some extended research and almost took the boys with him in desperation, but Dean had assured the older man that his dad had left them alone countless times and he could handle his baby brother for a few hours. Bobby finally agreed and left with stern warnings to be safe and for Dean to watch his little brother carefully. An hour later and Dean had wished he hadn't been so eager to push his Uncle Bobby away.

He sighed again, his eyes leaving their fixated spot near his shoes, and moving over to see his baby brother pacing the yard, makeshift cape tied around his neck and wildly thrashing the stick that was in his hand.

"Whatcha doin' Sammy?" He questioned hoping the younger boys answer would be more interesting than his current situation.

"Playin' superheroes," the five year old responded.

Dean got up from his spot on the porch and walked over to his brother slowly, "Yeah? And who are you supposed to be?"

"Batman!" Sammy exclaimed excitedly, "I'm catchin' the Joker!"

"Well that's dumb. Ya know Batman can't even fly," noted the nine year old bluntly.

"He can too!"

"Can not!" The older boy spat, "If you were smart like me you'd pick someone cool to be, like Superman. Superman can fly!"

"Nuh huh!"

Dean's eye caught sight of Bobby's small shed in the corner of the yard. Suddenly he got a great idea.

"It's true Sam! Don't believe me? I'll prove it!" Dean announced, grabbing a discarded sweater off the ground and tying it around his own neck.

He started his way towards the shed, Sam following with a deep frown forming on his face. Dean approached the shed and started climbing the ladder that was placed at the back of the building.

"Dean?" Sammy questioned concerned, "What're you doing?"

"Proving to you how much cooler Superman is," the older boy stated, smirking at his own cleverness.

Sam warily climbed the wobbly ladder after his big brother, legs shaking at the thought of how high up he was.

Dean smiled as he stood at the edge of the shed taking in a breath at how free he felt. Sam came up behind him, grabbing onto Dean's arm to steady his jittery legs.

Dean shook off his baby brother as he prepared to prove his point to the younger superhero. "Ready Sammy? Watch me and you'll see just how much better Superman is!" He took a deep breath as the five year old watched in anticipation.

In a split second Dean's feet leapt into the air, his cape catching gracefully in the wind. He quickly tucked and rolled as he connected with the ground, hopping up with a huge smile planted on his face.

"Ya see Sammy!" Dean smirked, "Told ya."

Sam gazed at his brother in awe.

"Woah!" He finally exclaimed excitedly, "Now watch me Deanie! Batman can fly too!"

"No Sam!" Dean halted, "I already told you Batman CAN'T FLY!"

"He CAN!" Sammy yelled back, "I can do it just like you!"

Now this would be about the time Dean's big brother instincts should have kicked in, and normally they would have, however Dean's frustration of the situation was growing and was unfortunately overriding his more responsible side. Why wouldn't Sam just listen to him! It was a known fact that Batman couldn't fly, and Sam would find out in a few seconds, at which time Dean would be ready to say I told you so!

It all happened in such a flash; Sam's nervous face before taking the leap, the harsh smack and yelp as his small body connected with the ground, HARD. Before Dean even knew what had happened he was running over to the small child and pulling him gently into his lap.

"Sammy! Are you alright!" Dean all but yelled, his voice quivering with fright as he stroked his hands through his baby brothers long locks.

Sam was sobbing loudly, "Deanie," he hiccupped in between sobs.

Oh no, this was bad Dean thought. Uncle Bobby had told Dean numerous times that morning to watch Sammy and make sure they both played safely, it had been his job since Sammy turned six months old and was pushed into his arms as he ran away from the hot flames. What was he thinking coming up with such a dumb idea?

"Sammy please! I need you to calm down and tell me where it hurts!" Dean begged, he couldn't stand seeing his brother like this.

"My arm," Dean made out threw the boys quieting sobs.

Dean pressed Sammy's left arm lightly, producing a chilling shriek from the small boy.

"It's okay Sammy, you're okay, I'm right here," Dean continued to whisper into his brother's ear, eventually calming Sam down to just sniffles.

Dean thought quickly of his next plan of action. There was no way he could just ignore Sam's arm, it was obviously badly hurt and there was no way of hiding that from their Uncle. No, Sam was in pain and Dean needed to fix it.

Uncle Bobby wasn't due back for another few hours though, and Dean didn't think Sammy would make it that long. Thinking hard for a moment Dean thought of the only other possible option.

Gently, Dean helped Sam up and guided him slowly to the garage. He picked up his bike, careful not to let go of Sam's painful limb.

"Okay Sammy, I'm going to get on the bike and them I'm going to help you up onto my handle bars," Dean instructed calmly.

"What are we gonna do Dean?" Sammy questioned quietly.

"I gotta take you to get fixed up Sammy," Dean broke the news, "I know you hate going to the doctor's but I promise you I will be right there with you and I won't let him hurt you okay?"

Sam's brows furrowed again, unsure of his brother's statement.

Dean noticed the look and quickly changed tactics, "Sammy, I'm really sorry I caused all this, but ya know what? Flying isn't really that great, to be a superhero the most important thing is you gotta be brave."

Sam looked up curiously.

"Yeah Sam, all the best superheroes are really brave, they have to be to get all the bad guys! Do you think you can be brave today an' come with me to get fixed up?"

Sam raised his head, contemplating his brother's words. He took a deep breath and nodded once.

"That's my boy Sammy!" Dean exclaimed proudly, "You really are a way better superhero than I could ever be."

Sam shot Dean a hundred watt smile, "Really!?"

"Absolutely!" Dean confirmed, happy to be able to get his brother to smile again.

Soon the boys had situated themselves on Dean's bike and Dean was peddling the best he could with the added weight.

The boys had made it half way down the long dirt road before Dean spoke again.

"Sammy, I really am sorry for making you break your arm. I feel awful, and don't worry I'll make sure Uncle Bobby only gets mad at me," He promised.

"S'okay Deanie," Sammy mumbled quietly, "It was a fun superhero adventure...before I broke my arm."

Dean chuckled at that. "Yeah it was pretty fun wasn't it?"

"Mmmhmm," Sammy agreed tiredly.

It might not have been the best of days, but Dean felt like today would be a weirdly special day that the brothers would remember for a long time.

XXXX

Dean smiled to himself at the memory as he looked over at his much larger little brother. He didn't think his little Sammy would fit on his handle bars anymore, but even though Heaven and Hell were constantly trying to pull the two brothers apart, Dean would always be there to fix his Sammy up and make him smile through the worst of times.


End file.
